Abrázame
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Una súplica, una voluntad, una petición, un deseo... antes de que todo se esfumara. Onse-shot. Por favor, lean.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON AUTORIA DE MOONSOOP, ANTIFILMS Y FRANCE 3. SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola a todos! soy completamente nueva en este fandom, veía la animación cuando era pequeña y no fue hasta hace poco tiempo (unas semanas) que rebusqué los capítulos por internet y recordé los momentos más tiernos de mi infancia. Me la he pasado leyendo fics, unos bastante buenos que he encontrado_ (_Natusimi Niikura, me encantan los tuyos) y es hasta ahora que me animé a escribir mi propia historia con personajes e Code Lyoko.

Tentativamente no es un UA (Universo Alterno) pero no incluí ninguna relación con su pasado peleando en Lyoko. Me inspiré en la canción _"Abrázame"_ de Camila para escribirlo, por si quieren escucharla mientras leen y así atendrarse más a la trama. A mi me gustó la manera en que me quedó, espero a ustedes también. Es un Ulrich/Yumi, porque desde que tengo cinco años me ha encantado esa pareja y ahora me parece imposible el dejarla.

Gracias por leer esta larga nota y disfruten.

_=)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>¡Pum!<em>

¿Qué había sido eso?

…..

…..

_¡Pum!_

De nuevo lo mismo, seguía sin saber lo que era.

….

….

_¡Pum!_

Ahora no fue solamente el sonido rebotando en la parte trasera de sus orejas, si no una extraña sensación de contracción en el abdomen. No por eso estaba convencido de saber lo que pasaba.

….

….

_¡Pum!_

El sonido aumentó en volumen y la contracción se esparció hasta la parte alta de su pecho.

….

…..

_¡Pum!_

La contracción descendió hasta llegar a las piernas, recorriéndolas y deteniéndose en lo que estaba seguro, llevaba el nombre de rodilla. Abarcaba ahora gran parte de su cuerpo, el sonido acrecía con la misma proporción.

…..

…..

_¡Ah!_

Un dolor. Uno espantoso que le recorrió las terminales nerviosas en toda aquella zona previamente señalada y que le hizo contraerse él mismo en una forma que no terminó de visualizarse. Con el dolor, le acompañó un sonido interno, uno que provenía de su propio cuerpo y retumbaba en sus oídos de la misma manera que un zumbido de abeja; solo que con un ritmo distinto, corto y algo más preciso.

_¡Pum!_

_¡Ah!_

Y entonces supo lo que era. Una pulsada, sí, una que acompañaba a los latidos de su corazón, frenéticos en su pecho tratando de mantenerlo con vida. Cada pulsada equivalía a ese sonido en sus oídos, que ahora le resultaba curiosamente molesto. Y también, a un espantoso dolor en la mitad de su cuerpo, concentrado principalmente en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Ya sabía al menos qué pasaba en su interior, o algo. Lo que ocurría en rededor le era completamente desconocido. No podía percatarse de nada más allá de sus propios latidos, era como encontrarse hundido en un mar oscuro y profundo que lo arrastraba con su propio dolor hacia un fondo irreconocible. Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, no sabía ni qué le pasaba a él.

_¡Pum!_

….

….

Al menos el corazón seguía latiéndole de manera rítmica. Empero, había algo anormal. Se encontraba muy confundido, a duras penas tenía una noción de quién era y lo que ocurría. Estaba herido, eso era un hecho, el porqué un misterio; y el corazón igual.

Recordaba saber que el corazón debía latir a un ritmo constante, no lento ni rápido, solo constante. Y el suyo estaba desenfrenado. Iba demasiado rápido, de la misma manera en que cuando uno corre hasta fatigarse en plena carrera deportiva. Su órgano vital estaba desesperado en mandarle oxígeno y con él vida al cuerpo entero.

Supo entonces que su situación era crítica, porque el corazón mismo le empezó a doler. Era muy diferente al punzante dolor en su abdomen, éste era más bien como sofocante. Sentía que una mano invisible apretaba lentamente su órgano para irlo comprimiendo y naturalmente, eso le molestaba.

Dejó de concentrarse en si mismo, temiendo descubrir más cosas que no quisiera saber, y trató de enfocar su oído para saber lo que le rodeaba. En un principio, sus propios latidos no le permitían escuchar nada. Pero, aclarándose su sentido del oído, fue percibiendo pequeños sonidos que sonaron lejanísimos, con eco.

Eso tampoco podía ser bueno. Escuchando tan escasamente, no podía enterarse de nada. Le costó mucho trabajo poder enfocarse bien en un solo sonido y así identificarlo: pasos. ¡Muchos pasos! Iban de allá para acá. Estaban apurados. Trotaban, corrían. Movimientos. Otro sonido nuevo ¡Murmullos! Un tumulto de personas hablando al mismo tiempo, unas con voces claras, otras con gruesas, unas sonaban angustiadas y otras llorosas. Demasiadas cosas, todo al mismo tiempo. La cabeza le dolió un poco.

Y, entre tanto escándalo, una voz suave, dulce y familiar se alzó aplacando las demás. Imponiéndose con sorprendente autoridad, le devolvió algo de lucidez.

-¿Ulrich?—llamó.

Esa voz le era demasiado familiar. Por alguna razón, la asociaba al oriente. Era de mujer, lo supo por su tono agudo; lo que no concordaba era su entonación llorosa, algo chillona. No recordaba ninguna relación entre esa mujer y el llanto.

_¡Pum!_

….

….

El ya acelerado corazón le latió aún más rápido al escucharla.

-Ulrich, respóndeme.—suplicó ella.

Si, él era Ulrich. Ella lo estaba llamando. De una manera muy extraña, la suave voz sumada al conocimiento de su propio nombre hizo que su mente despertara en un segundo. La neblina de confusión que brotaba en su mente inmediatamente se dispersó al escuchar esa voz.

Ulrich Stern. Alemán por nacimiento. Estudió en Kadic, Francia. Le vinieron todos sus recuerdos. La vida pasó delante suyo como una película que reproducía mil imágenes por segundo. En menos de un minuto había hecho un recorrido _express_ por cada una de sus emociones, situaciones vividas, experiencias y demás.

Así como le vino el recuerdo de él mismo recordó quién le llamaba ¿Cómo, por unos segundos, fue capaz de olvidarse de Yumi Ishiyama? Era inaceptable.

La alegría que ese descubrimiento le trajo se la llevó pronto el dolor.

_¡Pum!_

….

Agudizó sus sentidos. Una delgada y fina mano agarraba la suya con bastante fuerza. Estaba sobre una superficie dura y húmeda a la vez, con el barullo rodeándole, y alguna que otra mano revisando partes de su cuerpo, principalmente el abdomen que le dolía como los mil demonios acuchillándole al mismo tiempo.

Alguien lloraba a su lado. Y ese alguien apretó con muchísima fuerza su mano. En un débil gesto, consiguió devolverle un patético apretón. Esto, le hizo oír un jadeo sorprendido.

-¡Ulrich!—gritó con júbilo—¿Me escuchas? ¡Responde!

"Si" pensó. Más ¿Cómo decirle? La garganta estaba seca, no podía pasar saliva y le ardían las cuerdas vocales. Sin contar con que era incapaz de mover los labios.

-¿Amor? Dime algo… lo que sea pero di algo.

Oírla suplicar entre sollozos era de lo peor. Y por eso se obligó a sí mismo decir una palabra. Solo una. Mínimo una y sería suficiente para aclararlo todo, liberarla del dolor, de la incertidumbre.

De la misma manera en que luchó para enfocar su oído, mandó a sus labios moverse hasta conseguirlo después de mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Y-Yu-mm-i?

Un intento paupérrimo, ni el se entendió. Se sorprendió de que ella sí le entendiera.

-¡Ulrich, soy yo, abre los ojos! _Koishii_

Y de verdad que trataba. Pero sus párpados pesaban dos toneladas cada uno y le faltaban muchas fuerzas. El dolor aumentó apenas le apretó de nuevo la mano y hubo que detener los esfuerzos por unos segundos para descansar. Solo pudo comprobar con eso lo malo que estaba.

Como un milagro, tras extenuantes minutos, uno de sus ojos se abrió ligeramente y pudo percibir las blancas luces que rodeaban aquel reducido espacio de carretera a media noche.

Fue como un golpe mental recordar el accidente. Era la última pieza del rompecabezas para que todo encajara. Recordaba muy bien cuando iba conduciendo su auto, tranquilo y por la noche en dirección a su casa; acababa de dejar a Yumi en el departamento donde la japonesa vivía después de una cena con todos sus amigos en casa de Jérémie. Se paró en la luz roja y a lo lejos apreció un auto que venía a gran velocidad atrás de él. Después, un golpe sordo, el sonido del metal doblándose, chillidos, gritos, vidrios rotos, muchas luces, dolores intensos y oscuridad. Pura oscuridad.

-¿Yumi?—ahora su voz sonó algo más clara, pero bastante ronca y débil.

-Shh—lo calmó—Todo está bien, no pasa nada. Te repondrás.

-¿El… otro…?—no podía estar en paz sin saber lo que le ocurrió al otro conductor. Para ese punto, sus dos ojos estaban semi-abiertos y le permitieron contemplar el borroso contorno de su novia.

Ella tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Las mejillas empapadas, despeinada y con una expresión que combinaba alivio, preocupación, alegría y miedo. Sus ojos agregaban desesperación.

-Era un borracho—respondió con desprecio—Pero está bien. Tú saliste peor.

Quiso sonreír para calmarla, le fue imposible.

-Estarás bien de todas formas—continuó Yumi—Eres muy fuerte. Saldrás adelante.

_¡Pum!_

….

Pero algo no andaba bien. El ritmo de su corazón descendía de una manera estrepitosa. Ya no era frenético. Cada minuto latía menos. Además, de que esa presión incómoda en el pecho pasó a ser ligeramente dolorosa ¿O desde cuándo podía uno sentir algo parecido a un calambre recorrer el corazón? Imposible. Y eso le preocupaba de verdad.

El dolor, los latidos, el rededor… simplemente lo sabía. Fue una sensación recorriéndole la espina dorsal hasta llegar a su cerebro y ser ahí procesada. En el ambiente podía respirarlo. Las cosas no irían bien ya.

Con sus ojos abiertos contempló al cuerpo médico anotando desesperado quién sabe qué cosas en unas hojas. Habían dejado a la pareja sola por unos minutos. Ulrich pudo entonces ser consciente del enorme trozo de lámina salvajemente incrustado en su vientre; la humedad que sentía era su propia sangre manchando sus ropas y empapando el suelo.

Yumi estaba a su lado, acompañándolo en cada momento como llevaba haciéndolo desde cinco años en el pasado que dieron el siguiente paso en su relación. Un momento memorable.

-Yumi—la llamó, ella de inmediato lo miró a los ojos con toda su atención puesta en él—Hazme un favor…

-El que quieras.

Contuvo el aliento. Respiró hondo.

-Abrázame.

Ella inmediatamente entendió el significado detrás de esa simple palabra. Sus ojos se dilataron, lágrimas nuevas se formaron, el rostro se le crispó por la sensación de impotencia y renuencia.

-No—susurró.—Tú estarás bien.

Los dos sabían que trataba de convencerse a sí misma. Pero era incapaz incluso de engañarse sola.

-Abrázame—reiteró.

Negó con la cabeza, quedándose quieta por unos instantes. Después, con resignación, colocó suavemente y con movimientos dulces la cabeza de Ulrich sobre su regazo. El reprimió los gemidos de dolor que solamente esa acción le hizo sentir. Reconfortado con el calor que expandía el cuerpo de Yumi, pudo sentirse mejor.

Ella se dedicó entonces a acariciar sus cabellos con ternura. Pasaba las manos por aquellas fibras de color castaño y se deleitaba con su suavidad. La otra mano recorrió su rostro entero; sonrió tristemente cuando notó sus mejillas teñirse de un débil rojo. Aún en esos momentos críticos seguía siendo su Ulrich.

Las caricias fueron como descargas eléctricas y llenas de ternura que hicieron sentir mejor a Ulrich. Llenándolo de optimismo. Solo Yumi podía hacer que se sintiera así con el simple hecho de tocarlo.

Entonces, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, de todo lo que encerraba ese pequeño acto, se asustó. Tuvo el peor de los miedos por él mismo y por los demás. Miedo de caer nuevamente a ese océano oscuro del cual ahora nunca más podría salir, hundirse en esos terrenos desconocidos sin la certeza de saber encontrar un camino que seguir.

Y pavor por Yumi, por sus amigos, sus padres. Sabía que, sin querer, de cierto modo podría arrastrarlos a los mismos lugares. No quería eso, desde luego. Pero ¿Cómo hacer para no tener esa maldita incertidumbre en su ser?

_¡Pum!_

Latía menos. Era peor. El tiempo se le acababa. Fue consciente de todo aquello que nunca podría sentir. Nunca viajó a Japón como lo deseaba; no hizo las paces con su papá como lo merecía; no pudo darle a Yumi lo mejor de sí; a sus amigos tampoco. Ya no podría caminar, respirar, sentir el sudor empapándolo, el corazón latiendo feroz mientras corría, jugar fútbol, terminar sus estudios, entrenar duro en artes marciales, hacer una vida entera y tener su familia.

Tantos planes tirados a la basura. Todas sus decisiones, tanto del presente como las futuras, desaparecerían con él. Como un rayo de luz comprendió lo infinitamente pequeño que era a comparación de los planes sagrados. Dios había tomado una decisión sin considerar las de él.

¿Injusto? Tal vez. ¿O justo? En esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba. Delante de sus ojos estaba una mujer cuyo mínimo soplo de viento la desplomaría. Y Ulrich no quería ser el causante de su caer.

La dorada sortija brilló en una mano de la japonesa. Ulrich se sintió perecer al saber que su mayor anhelo no podría realizarse. Años soñando con verse a él y a ella bajo un altar para ir a parar en ese menudo accidente. Todo pasaba por algo, eso era seguro.

Pero Dios no había sido malvado. Cierto, ese sueño no se cumpliría, no obstante, la eterna dueña de sus sentimientos acariciaba su rostro con ternura y le susurraba palabras afectuosas. Esas demostraciones de afecto eran mejores que cualquier analgésico y, secretamente, fue feliz. Al menos lo último que vería, sentiría, y escucharía, sería a ella.

_Pum_

Yumi lo vio parpadear con cansancio y el corazón se le contrajo dolorosamente ante la cruel realidad. Los doctores estaban el pie de la ambulancia, viéndolos sin hacer nada. Porque ellos sabían lo que pasaría, estaban conscientes de que no había cura alguna.

No era justo. Esa misma noche fueron a con sus amigos para cenar y darles la noticia de su compromiso ¿Ahora la vida los separaría? ¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! Ulrich era joven, tenía solo veintitrés años, una prometedora cerrera de futbolista, iban a casarse ¡No era justo!

Ulrich lo sintió. Un frío colándose por sus pies y escalando lentamente sus piernas. El vientre le dolió horrores, contuvo el gemido. Los brazos de Yumi entonces rodearon su cabeza y ella le besó en la mejilla. Después, rozó sus labios lento y profundo.

-Te amo—le dijo—Prométeme algo.

Ella sí gimió.

-Lo que quieras—fue su respuesta.

-Sigue viviendo.—su voz era aún más débil, un susurro que se lo llevaba el viento—Nada te… detenga—ahora le costaba hablar—Te quiero, siempre lo hice.

-Y yo a ti. Te amo. _Koishii._

Ulrich Stern esbozó una débil sonrisa. El frío ascendió más y llegó a su abdomen, llevándose el dolor. Escaló hasta la cabeza, en donde se anidó. Entonces, su cuerpo peso toneladas enteras y se hundió hasta lo más profundo de un mundo desconocido. Y, antes de que sintiera algo de miedo, una luz apareció a lo lejos lavándole de todas sus emociones. La paz colándose en su ser le hizo alzarse, y perderse en una claridad omnisciente.

….

…

Los doctores supieron de la muerte del chico cuando escucharon el grito de Yumi, acompañando de un llanto inconsolable. Sin consideración, estrechó el cuerpo aún cálido de su difunto prometido en el más fuerte de los abrazos concebidos. Sus ropas de mancharon de sangre, la cara chorreada por las lágrimas no mejoraron su aspecto.

Así la encontró Aelita, la primera en llegar al lugar del accidente. Encontró a su amiga destrozada, desecha, deprimida, sumida en la peor de las tristezas.

Y esa misma tristeza habría de cargarla años más

* * *

><p>Es muy triste, de verdad, hasta a mí me pareció algo extraño. Sin embargo, la inspiración se dio y es mejor tomarla antes de que las Musas se vayan sin regresar. Si alguien que lee mis otros fics leyó esto, lamento demorar tanto en actualizarlos, especialmente los de Avatar. No he tenido casi nada de tiempo libe últimamente y si escribí este one-shot fue arriesgándome a suspender en clase de Computación xD<p>

Tanto si les gustó como si no, dejen comentarios, por favor.

¡Chao!


End file.
